There are many types of plants which are grown primarily because the plants produce attractive flowers. Often, people will buy young plants, or even seeds or bulbs, which are then grown into flowering plants. In other situations, large numbers of plants are grown commercially and are then sold to consumers when the plants begin to produce flowers. Alternatively, the commercial plant growers may cut the flowers from the plants and sell the cut flowers to florists or directly to the consumers.
Many popular flowering plants are grown from bulbs. Examples of the flowering plants which are grown from bulbs include lilies, tulips, daffodils, hyacinths, narcissus, calla lilies, gladioli, amaryllis, and caladiums.
Lilies are one particularly popular type of flowering plant grown from bulbs. Several species of Lilium have become increasingly popular as flowering pot plants and cut flowers. Easter lilies (Lilium longiflorum) have been historically used at Easter and other religious occasions. Cultivars of other Lilium species and hybrids have become even more important in the market place. The so-called Asiatic hybrids and Oriental hybrids, among others, are also very important.
Lilies are grown from bulbs which, in nature, typically go through a two-to-three year growth cycle before they can be induced to flower. A typical bulb growing cycle is as follows. In the first year the bulb grower starts with the scales of a mother bulb and sows the scales in a row. The scales grow into bulblets of one to three inches in circumference with the bulblets having a small root system and shoots. In the fall of the year, the bulblets are dug up and thereafter sorted, cleaned and graded. During this process many of the roots and shoots are removed. In the spring of the second year, the bulblets are planted in a field or green house and grown so as to increase in size. The bulblets are now referred to as bulbs, or yearlings. The average size of the bulbs at the end of the second year is three inches to seven inches in circumference, with some of the larger ones being ready to sell. Again, in the fall the bulbs are dug up, cleaned, and graded and during this process many of the roots and shoots are again removed. In the third year, the bulbs are planted in the field or green house in the spring and they continue to enlarge to about seven to ten inches in circumference at which time they are dug up and ready to go on the market.
The inducing procedure usually involves a low temperature vernalization treatment which induces flower initiation. Easter lilies, in general, are forced to flower once each year for the Easter holiday. Asiatic, Oriental, and other lilies are forced to flower year round. In order to achieve year-round flowering, bulbs are vernalized and frozen until needed. The longer the period of time the bulbs are frozen, the lower the number of flowers per bulb.
Many of the lily bulbs which are produced are sold to large commercial growers. These growers then produce potted plants or cut flowers for sale to florists and/or the ultimate consumer. Growth of lilies is challenging because they need proper conditions and are susceptible to diseases and pests. Current procedures typically require the use of extensive amounts of fertilizer and/or pesticides. Many of the lilies are grown in greenhouses under controlled conditions, but this procedure is labor intensive, expensive and time-consuming. There remains a need in the art for a more efficient procedure for producing potted lily plants and cut flowers. Preferably, such a procedure could be applied to other plants grown from bulbs and seeds.
Commercial production of bulbs, pot plants, and cut flowers often requires the application of substantial quantities of pesticides. One of the most commonly used pesticides for these purposes is methyl bromide. However, methyl bromide has been identified as an environmental hazard and its removal from the market is anticipated within the next 5 years. Without methyl bromide growth of bulb plants using traditional methods will be even more difficult and costly due to pest damage. Advantageously, the methods of the subject invention eliminate the need for methyl bromide and other such pesticides. The subject invention is additionally advantageous because it can be mechanized thereby enhancing consistency and efficiency.
The subject invention pertains to materials and methods for easily and efficiently growing flowering plants from bulbs. Specifically exemplified herein is a process for the efficient production of lilies. The methods described herein can be applied to various types of lilies as well as to other plants grown from bulbs or even seeds.
In a specific embodiment of the process of the subject invention, an important component of the process is a unique and advantageous growth tray. The growth trays of the subject invention are particularly advantageous because they facilitate the efficient production of large numbers of healthy plants. Typically, the growth trays of the subject invention are rectangular or square and are made from plastic or other such material which is not degraded by water. In a preferred embodiment, the growth trays of the subject invention have small holes in the bottom of the tray to allow water to flow through without the loss of soil. Alternatively, the trays may be lined with, or made from, a porous material.
In an initial step in the process of the subject invention, soil having nutrients and an appropriate moisture content is placed in the growth tray. Bulbs are then uniformly placed throughout the tray. Bulbs for a desired plant, such as lilies, are then covered with soil which can be watered as necessary to achieve the proper moisture content in soil.
The trays with bulbs are then stored. Storage is preferably done in a thermostatically controlled environment at a cool temperature. The cool temperature helps maintain the moisture content of the soil and promotes proper development of the bulbs.
While in storage, the bulbs are induced to grow using standard methods known to those skilled in the art, for inducing growth.
During this growth process, roots begin to form on the bottom of the growth trays. Over a period of time, the roots will intertwine with each other, forming a thatch on the interior bottom surface of the growth tray. The intertwining of the individual bulb roots transforms the individual bulbs in the growth trays into a woven bulb cluster.
Once the woven bulb cluster has formed, the bulb clusters can be removed from the thermostatically controlled environment to a replanting area where the plants can grow to maturity. This replanting area may be a greenhouse but, advantageously can also be an open field.
In a preferred embodiment of the subject invention, the interwoven bulb cluster remains in the growth tray when the bulbs are transferred to the area where the plant will grow and flower. This procedure minimizes handling of the bulbs thereby reducing costs and promoting efficiency and consistency.
After the bulb clusters are transferred to their new location, typically, the bulb clusters will begin flowering within about 1 to 3 months. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the time to flowering will depend upon variety and temperature. The flowers are typically ready to be harvested within about 1 to 3 months.
The file of this patent contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent with color drawings will be provided by the Patent and Trademark Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.